Bunny Doll
by Rainstalker
Summary: Kougaiji is forced into submission during a visit to Doctor Nii [unfinished, yaoi, rape?]


I don't own anything in the story, save the writing.  
  
+++_  
  
(fuckyoubastardgetthehellawayfrommedonttouchdonttouchdonttouchDONTTOUCHMYHAIR)_  
  
"DON'T TOUCH IT," suddenly embraces the walls, very loud and very clear; and bounced off them a few times, to both of their surprises. The lithe, calloused fingers tangling in his hair suddenly drop, and wide dilated (which was normal) eyes blink. The doctor's lips tug themselves into a grin, however, quickly, and he roughly shoves Kougaiji down to the floor, laughing in the way he does. Much to his dismay, the red prince does slide a little; the floor is tiled, but he fails to notice, as now his chest, knees, palms and face hurt.  
  
_(owwwfuck)_  
  
He groans, and pushes himself up in a strange position. He is now propped up on his palms, the upper-half of his body supported himself now. His chin touches his shoulder, as his icey blue eyes stare up at the approaching crazy. They widen ever so slightly, and he begins to quickly crawl forward.  
  
However, he lets out a choked, sickening sound. Something inside of him cracks -- snaps, very, very loudly -- and he lets out a fairly feminine yelp of pain. He is just now beginning to realize what happened that second before; he feels the weight of Ni-sensei over his body and then, in his hurting chest, his heart begins to beat a little faster.  
  
"Don't go away, prince," he says, preening him, combing his fingers slowly through his carmine tresses... lovingly, almost; but Kougaiji doesn't believe a creature like him could be capable of such. Though, he did definately stroke his hair admiringly; he liked it alot, honestly.  
  
_(donttouchmyhair)_  
  
His hands come out, and his clawed fingers dig themselves into the floor. Desperately, he attempts to claw at the slick porcelain; but unfortunately there is no avail and already he feels the doctor pulling his body upwards, taking it into his arms with one of his own, the other snaking it around to his front lower-half, and quickly, nimbly, undoing his pants.  
  
Oddly, his hands don't go for the main attraction firstly (Kougaiji shudders then, because the thought of being touched by him was very disturbing, and yet...), but chose to, instead, caress over his dark hips, feel out the curves, as if creating them himself. Yes, that's what his fingers were doing. They were molding him, into something he wasn't qutie sure of yet, and still he was molding.  
  
The fingers travelled themselves over to his lower side, and slid downwards... exposing his outer thigh very slowly, as it took his pants half-way with it. The opposite side, however, which had clung to his left hip, is still there. And so, the hand clinging itself to Kougaiji's stomach suddenly drops. He makes an "ungh" noise, sickeningly, to complete this.  
  
Ni Jieni sits up, and positions himself so his backside is rested on his calves. The pants upon Kougaiji are now pulled downward completely away from his thighs, and the red prince shudders... considerably sensitive parts are now against the cold of the floor.  
  
_(fuck)  
  
_Doctor Ni's cold hands run themselves slowly along the backs of his thighs. He shivered again, but does nothing else as of yet. He cannot do anything, he knows this. Surely the Empress wouldn't care – she's not too far off, though – but she still wouldn't care. His arms curl beneath him and he shuts his expressive pale blues… there is nothing to be done.  
  
_(whathappensifsomeoneelsecomesin)_  
  
What a display that would be. Kougaiji is down on the floor; Dr. Ni is over him, fucking him up the ass. Pleasant, indeed. It would ruin his reputation, first of all. Kougaiji would surely be looked down upon by his loyal subjects – Yaone, Dokugakuji, and his sister, Ririn – so no one could find out. He doubted, however, that Ni would allow them to. He assumed this would be kept private… these sessions would continue, in private, unfortunately, as well.  
  
Suddenly, he feels the hands gone from beneath his chest, taken behind him, and fastened with something – rope, that sly fucker – tightly, but Ni slips his fingers between the skin and binding, making sure it isn't too tight. Of course, you have to save the pretty flesh for your own abuse.  
  
After such, the weight of the other male on top of him is also relieved; he is standing now. But Kougaiji is currently tied by the wrists, and pants-less, so it wasn't like he can do anything about it. He glanced over his shoulder at him… narrowing his eyes, and growling softly, demonically, of course. But now, he has not enough pride to speak. He doesn't believe he can, right now.  
  
He only receives a smile in return. So the red prince sighs, and looks down a moment, before shutting his eyes, and resting a dark cheek to the cold floor, awaiting whatever was to happen next.  
  
_(howdidthishappenijust--)_  
  
How did it happen? The empress merely sent him to go see Dr. Ni because of his wounds; …was this something planned? Was there other business to take care of? If so, what was it? Was it this? Did Dr. Ni ask, "Hey, can I fuck Kougaiji? Tie him up, and break his ribs? It would be fun." "Sure, go right ahead, Dr. Ni. I agree -- that does sound like fun!" answers the Empress. Ha. He imagines the two in his head… though it wasn't really funny. That kind of disturbed him.  
  
_(howdidthishappenijust--)_  
  
Then he feels something teasing over the backs of his thighs. It's very soft; feels good, actually. He shudders, feeling it slowly trail upwards, pressing up against his backside. His muscles tense there, and his eyes open slightly. There is darkness, but he knows right now it's just his face and the cold floor.  
  
"I'm so pleased," suddenly comes his voice. "Now I have my bunny doll and my prince."  
  
So that's what it was. So, what the hell was he going to do now? Screw him with the rabbit? Kougaiji bit his lip, feeling a little more relieved, and actually, wanting to laugh, just slightly. Suddenly, it seemed Dr. Ni didn't pose as much of a threat; after all, he was going to use the bunny on him? And how was he going to use it? Certainly, a stuffed animal wouldn't hurt.  
  
He feels an arm snake around his waist again, and this time, it roughly tugs him, first onto his side, and then onto his back. Now Kougaiji is exposed… and though he is quite limp (and uncircumcised, he observes) now, Dr. Ni intends to definitely change that. Slowly, he gets down on his knees, and crawls forward, over him. The bunny is placed aside for now, just beside his head, and Ni's free hands come up, placing themselves on either of his cheeks. He smiles slowly, sinisterly, and leans down for a kiss…  
  
Kougaiji's sharp teeth tell him no; they bite down hard on his lips, and Ni Jieni gives a yelp. He pauses a moment, suckling on his bottom lip which is bleeding, and stares down towards the demon blankly. Then, his eyes narrow. But he smiles again, and goes for another kiss. And receives another bite, thus.  
  
So, the doctor then removes his hand from, and places his lips to Kougaiji's cheek… slowly sliding them down, along his dark flesh, on the side that has no demonic marking. The blood marks his face, and Kougaiji cringes a little. The doctor gives a soft, only audible to the red prince's ears, chuckle, and begins to slowly stroke the opposite cheek, lips still kissing, bleeding, over his face.  
  
"Such a beautiful creature," he muses slowly. "It's so very nice to have you here, in my possession… I like you, prince. I like you a lot." Kougaiji doesn't answer though. He can't. He merely closes his eyes, and sighs softly.


End file.
